


Easy Choise

by mustlovefairies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovefairies/pseuds/mustlovefairies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great way to begin the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Choise

**Author's Note:**

> Both boys in this story are 17. While the age of concent in my country is 15, it may not be in yours. If their age bothers you; don't read!

 

 **Title:** Easy Choice

 **Author:** mustlovefairies

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Word Count:** ~1,700 ****

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco

 **Genre:** PWP

 **Warnings:** AU, SLASH, adult language, sexual situations

 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations in the Harry Potter books; created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ** __**

 **Summary:** A great way to begin the day.

 

(o)

The sun shining in through the large glass windows was slowly encouraging Harry to return to the land of the living. The first thing he took note of was the smell of the room he was in; it practically reeked of sex. The second thing was that he was incredible warm, and not all of the warmth was due to the rising sun.

 

He could feel a body spooning his and the slow and steady breathing of the man behind him. He was amazingly comfortable and he was very reluctant to move. He was considering going back to sleep when he felt the arm currently wrapped around his waist start to move.

 

In the beginning it was just a slow movement of the fingers making small circles on his chest. Then the hand started to wander; trailing from chest to stomach along his ribs, rubbing circles over his abdomen before finally finding purpose on his hip and pulling him back until his bottom was snug against a very hard erection.  Harry let out a quiet moan as he ground his arse against the impressive cock behind him and his thoughts briefly flickered to the events that had led them here.

 

(o)

 

Tree and a half years ago Harry had entered the perhaps most trying time of his life; outside of the Dursley’s house anyway. At Halloween of his fourth year, his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire thus ending two of the closest friendships he had ever had.

 

Both Ron and Hermione had refused to believe that he had been innocent of entering his name into one of the most dangerous tournaments the wizarding world had, and despite popular belief, he had never forgiven them.

 

It was during this trying time that the Malfoy heir made his move. The arrogant prat had immediately sensed the loneliness and anger in Harry and had seen that as the perfect way to corrupt the Boy Who Lived and gain the friendship he had wanted since the first time they had met. But it hadn’t turned out quite the way he had expected…

 

He _had_ managed to corrupt the raven haired boy; they had gone from only slightly grey spells and charms to help Harry with the first task to bordering dark magic in time for the second to finally stepping way over the line into dark curses preparing for the third. What he hadn’t been counting on was being corrupted right back.

 

Harry, being well versed in reading people’s intentions, had seen right through the beautiful blond boy from the start. But while Draco was concentration on luring Harry away from the light, Harry was concentrating on revenge. He had seen this as an opportunity to defy the people who had failed and betrayed him.

 

On the surface things had appeared to go back to normal after the task with the dragons. Ron and Hermione had come back, begging for forgiveness, and Harry had seemed to give it to them. But the faithlessness of his former friends and the fickleness of the public had already set Harry on a course he refused to deviate from.

 

As the year continued so did his friendship with Draco and before the third task his feelings for the boy had changed into something new and intensely passionate. And the poor Malfoy heir had been mortified when he had accidentally let it slip that he had been in love with Harry for months; but Harry’s quiet words and gentle touches had calmed the blond down and had reassured him that his feelings were reciprocated.

 

Then the third task had begun and at the end of it Harry had found himself face to face with Voldemort, once again. But this time he had a choice to make. His parents, godfather and the rest of the wizarding world would expect him to fight; to avenge his parent murder and protect the innocent. But he knew that Draco would never change sides, no matter how much he loved Harry. Malfoy’s were all about family and the Gryffindor was never going to put Draco in a position where he would have to choose between his parents and Harry.

 

In the end it wasn’t a hard decision to make. He never knew his parents, his godfather had chosen revenge over Harry’s safety and he pretty much hated the rest of the world. But he loved Draco with an intensity that was sometimes frightening and he could not imagine his life without him.

 

So when Voldemort had told him to pick up his wand and had challenged him to a duel, Harry had politely rejected the offer. And hadn’t that thrown the dark wizard for a loop.

 

 Harry had calmly stated that he was in love with Draco – at which Malfoy Sr almost fell over – that he had no intention of fighting in the coming war and couldn’t they all just be friends.

 

The Dark Lord had declined the offer of friendship _but_ he had made a counter-offer; being casual acquaintances that nod in acknowledgement when they meet but otherwise try to stay out of each other’s way.  Harry gratefully accepted.

 

So he had returned to Hogwarts a winner, without ever mentioning Voldemort to anyone but Draco; and the blonde’s gratitude had been felt in his arse for days. Not that he was complaining.

 

It surprised Harry how long they had been able to keep their relationship a secret from everyone – with obvious exceptions, like Draco’s parents. All through fifth year they had managed to dodge incompetent defense teachers – Umbridge – friends, godfathers – Snape and Sirius – and Order members; while simultaneously studying for their OWL’s.

 

Sixth year had been even worse. By now Dumbledore and the Order seemed to have really realized that Voldemort had returned – even though nobody believed them - and they guarded Harry zealously. Meanwhile Draco had been given his assignment from Voldemort and it had been taking a toll on him; he wanted so desperately to make his father proud.

 

It had all come to a head two weeks ago when Draco had managed to accomplish his task and the Dark Lord had finally been able to make his move and attacked Hogwarts. After a brief but bloody battle Harry and Draco had been given permission to leave which had astonished the rest of the school – until they had figured out why – and then the astonishment had given way to absolute fury. But by then the two boys had already reached their destination; a villa in the south of France that had been in the Malfoy family for at least two centuries.

 

The two weeks since then had been spent settling in and making additions to the villa from the local market, to make it their own. Yesterday an owl had come from Narcissa, giving them an update on the war – which Voldemort was winning – and a demand for a date for the wedding; no son of hers would continue living in sin for long. That had prompted Draco’s proposal and Harry’s acceptance had prompted the celebration that explained the current state of their bedroom. And the smell…

 

(o)

 

Draco moved his hand from Harry’s hip and encouraged him to settle on his stomach. He straddled the smaller man’s thighs and bent forward, trailing open mouth kisses down his back. Harry groaned and pushed his cock into the madras trying to get some kind of friction for his now straining erection. Draco chuckled huskily and pulled him to his knees, moving his mouth leisurely downward until he reached Harry’s arse. His hands settled firmly and possessively on his cheeks, pulled them apart and licked Harry’s puckered opening.

 

“Oh God,” Harry moaned and he clutched at the sheets, desperate for something to hold on to. He really loved this. Draco’s tongue traced the rim before slowly and gently pushing in and Harry shuddered at the feeling. Despite having been a virgin when their relationship started, the blond was an incredibly talented lover.

 

As he felt Harry relax underneath him, Draco added a finger to prepare him for something a lot bigger. A quietly whispered spell made sure that there was no risk of damaging the sensitive area before he added another one. As he carefully extracted his fingers, Harry keened in disappointment, turned over and wantonly spread his legs so that Draco could settle between them.

 

“Merlin, you’re beautiful,” Draco breathed as he pushed Harry’s legs up. As the blond pushed forward, Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him all the way in. They both groaned at the sensation and Draco buried his face into Harry’s neck breathing in his scent. They were both still for a few moments before Draco covered Harry’s mouth with his own and thrust his tongue in, desperate to taste his lover.

 

He slowly started to move, thrusting in and out of the man beneath him, shifting his angle slightly each time until Harry moaned loudly and spasmed around his thick erection, telling him he had found the smaller man’s prostate.

 

Draco lifted his face as he picked up his pace and looked straight into Harry’s bright green eyes with so much love it almost took Harry’s breath away. He clutched at the blonde’s back with desperate fingers, whimpering as the pleasure surged through his body.

 

The blond pulled up just enough to get a hand in between them and fisted Harry’s cock in time with his trusts. It didn’t take long until Harry was spilling his hot seed all over Draco’s hand and both of their stomachs.  As Harry came, his arse gripped his lover’s cock like a vice making it impossible for Draco to hold on. He shuddered through his orgasm as he emptied himself deep in Harry’s arse. It took quite some time before they had both calmed down.

 

Draco pulled out his softening cock, dragged Harry with him as he turned over so that he was draped over the blonde’s chest.

 

“I love you so much,” Draco whispered quietly. Harry placed a kiss over his heart and thought that going back asleep with the man he loved would be a perfect way to continue the day.

 

The End


End file.
